


Sleepy Heads

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Carlos take a long taxi ride back to the flat after a hard day at the medical center checking their fitness.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://t.co/atemG5lDF4">Carlos' selfie</a> on instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Heads

It had been a long day at the medical centre when Carlos and Max were finally released and free to go home. They'd spent the entire day being tested and pushed to the limit to check everything was as it should be and prove there was no problem with them continuing onto the second half of the season.

Carlos was aching. He felt like he'd run a marathon and then been made to cycle the entire stretch of Tour de France straight after. Everything they'd done had involved wearing patches and masks and monitors to check blood pressure, heart rate and breathing.

They'd been allowed to shower once it was all done, giving statisticians time to look over the data before a final quick check and the results.

Both of the Toro Rosso drivers had passed, despite a worried conversation in the shower room where they'd convinced themselves they were both completely unfit and would never be allowed near a car again.

There was a taxi waiting outside the centre, ready to take them back to their flat. It was a long drive, but neither of them had bothered to complain or request a flight instead - by the time they'd have checked in and hung around at the airport it would have been just as long. At least this way they didn't have to stand up, or even move at all, until they were back home.

The boys climbed into the back of the cab and the driver set off, heading onto the busy interchange. The car rocked gently as it drove, the tyres making a humming noise which quickly infiltrated Max's brain and started to send him to sleep. 

At first he tried to fight it, resting his head on the window so that it banged every time they hit a bump, but eventually he decided just to let sleep take over and he closed his eyes, leaning his head on his own shoulder and beginning to snore quietly.

Carlos had been looking out of the window, feeling guilty about not making conversation but too tired to speak, when he heard Max's gentle snores.

He turned around, grinning as his team mates head lolled to the side. Carlos leaned towards his team mate, pulling his phone free from his pocket and taking a quick selfie before shuffling back to make himself comfy again. He leaned back in his chair and quickly opened the instagram app on his phone, posting the picture to facebook and twitter for his fans to see - he knew most of them loved Max and this would go down a treat. Max would kill him but it was worth it.

Carlos was still looking at the number of notifications on the photo go up when they hit the next roundabout. The driver slowed down almost to a stop before accelerating around, causing Max to slump over, his arm bumping into Carlos' and his head dropping onto the Spaniard's shoulder.

He had expected that the shock would have made Max wake up, but a loud snore which shook the whole of the Belgian's body proved that he was still fast asleep.

Carlos shuffled again, trying to find a position so he could move his arm and push Max back to the other side of car, but the younger driver moved his arm to wrap it around Carlos' waist, adjusting himself in his sleep so that he was more comfortable and cuddling into the older driver.

The Spaniard looked up, glancing at the taxi driver to see whether he had noticed, but the man was concentrating on the road, unaware of what his passengers were doing. Carlos decided it wasn't worth the bother of fighting his team mate off and made himself comfortable, resting his head on the top of Max's and glancing out of the window to watch the scenery pass by.

What seemed like seconds later, somebody was shaking him. Or some _thing_ was shaking him. Why were they doing that? Stop it.

Carlos waved his arms in front of him, trying to stop whatever was holding his shoulders.

"Hello, sir?" a voice said, "Hello? Wake up?"

He opened his eyes. Blinked a few times. 

He was sat in a car. There was an arm around him and a strange man staring at him from the open door beside him.

There was a loud snore which made him jump and woke him up properly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "Sorry. Sorry, fell asleep."

The taxi driver grinned, nodding at Max who was still asleep on Carlos' shoulder despite all the shaking and jumping.

"You wake him?" the driver said, "Or carry him?"

Carlos tried to shake Max awake but there was no response. He was out fast, snoring loudly and mumbling something about teddy bears eating all the food.

Carlos moved Max's arm, releasing himself so that he could climb out of the car. Max slumped onto the seat, laying flat out and moving his hand to rest his head on. He wasn't waking up any time soon.

Carlos glanced at the taxi driver, a thin stick of a man with no muscle, and resigned himself to his fate. This was probably karma for posting the picture, he thought as he bent back into the taxi and tucked his arms under Max's armpits.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry him."


End file.
